endel4fandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
Rogues share little in common with each other. Some are stealthy thieves. Others are silver-tongued tricksters. Still others are scouts, infiltrators, spies, diplomats, or thugs. What they share is versatility, adaptability, and resourcefulness. In general, rogues are skilled at getting what others don’t want them to get: entrance into a locked treasure vault, safe passage past a deadly trap, secret battle plans, a guard’s trust, or some random person’s pocket money. Class Qualities Alignment: Any Speed: 50 ft Starting Gold: 500 gp Starting Health: 2 Saving Throws: Ref 5 Military: No Guilds: Yes, tend towards Explorer Spells: No Achievements: Ranged Attacks, Reflex Saves, Armor Class, Dexterity-based Skills, and Intelligence-based Skills grant x5 XP. Class Skills (8 + Int modifier per level, ×6 at 1st level): Appraise, Balance, Bluff, Climb, Computer Use, Craft, Decipher Script, Demolitions, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Forgery, Gamble, Gather Information, Hide, Intimidate, Investigate, Jump, Knowledge (art, behavior, current events, guilds, local, tactics), Listen, Move Silently, Open Lock, Perform, Profession, Research, Search, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Swim, Tumble, Use Magic Device, Use Rope. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Rogues are proficient with all simple bows, light blades, curved blades, weapon accessories, and explosives. They are proficient with medium armor and medium shields. Sneak Attack: If a rogue can catch an opponent when they are unable to defend themselves effectively from their attack, they can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Basically, the rogue’s attack deals extra damage any time their target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), when the target could not make Reflex saving throws, or when the rogue flanks their target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. A rogue can’t strike with deadly accuracy from beyond that range. With a weapon accessory or an unarmed strike, a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. They cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty, because they must make optimal use of their weapon in order to execute a sneak attack. A rogue can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Trapfinding: Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A rogue who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with their party) without disarming it. Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they fail a Reflex saving throw against an attack, they instead can roll another saving throw. A helpless rogue (such as one who is unconscious or paralysed) does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a rogue has an intuitive sense that alerts them to danger from traps, giving them a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three rogue levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 4th level, a rogue gains the ability to react to danger before their senses would normally allow them to do so. They retain their Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) and get a second Reflex save if they are caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, they still lose their Dexterity bonus to AC or Reflex saves if immobilized. If a rogue already has uncanny dodge from a different class (a rogue with at least two levels of warrior, for example), they automatically gain Improved Uncanny Dodge (see below) instead. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 8th level and higher, a rogue can no longer be flanked; they can react to opponents on opposite sides of them as easily as they can react to a single attacker. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the rogue by flanking them, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has rogue levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank the character. Special Abilities: On attaining 10th level, and at every three levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th), a rogue gains a special ability of their choice from among the following options. Crippling Strike (Ex): A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that their blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of their sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Defensive Roll (Ex): The rogue can roll with a potentially lethal blow to take less damage from it than they otherwise would. Once per day, when they would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow, not a spell or special ability), the rogue can attempt to roll with the damage. To use this ability, the rogue must attempt a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt). If the save succeeds, they takes only half damage from the blow; if it fails, they take full damage. They must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute their defensive roll—if they are denied their Dexterity bonus to AC, or they cannot make Reflex saving throws, they can’t use this ability. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the rogue’s evasion ability does not apply to the defensive roll. Improved Evasion (Ex): This ability works like evasion, except that while the rogue still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks such as a dragon’s breath weapon or a fireball, henceforth they henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless rogue (such as one who is unconscious or paralysed) does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Opportunist (Ex): Once per round, the rogue can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as the rogue’s attack of opportunity for that round. Even a rogue with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use the opportunist ability more than once per round. Skill Mastery: The rogue becomes so certain in the use of certain skills that they can use them reliably even under adverse conditions. Upon gaining this ability, they select a number of skills equal to 3 + their Intelligence modifier. When making a skill check with one of these skills, they may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent them from doing so. A rogue may gain this special ability multiple times, selecting additional skills for it to apply to each time. Slippery Mind (Ex): This ability represents the rogue’s ability to wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel them. If a rogue with slippery mind is affected by an enchantment spell or effect and fails their saving throw, they can attempt it again 1 more time at the same DC. They get only this one extra chance to succeed on their saving throw per day. Feat: A rogue may gain a bonus feat in place of a special ability. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Guild Class Category:Base Class